Everything Will Be Fine:Family Til' The End
by MoheiNeko
Summary: Sequel to Everything Will Be Fine: A New Family? The Perfect Family? (Set in 2003.) Planned to be exterminated, baby fox Miharu gets rescued by the turtles, April, and Casey. Due to the past experiments, nightmares plague her mind. Raphael's wary of her. Can her mind be at peace? Will Raphael show his soft side for her? How will the turtles cope with a new member? -Don't own TMNT-
1. Chapter 1

******Welcome to the sequel of ****__****Everything will be fine: A New Family? The Perfect Family? . ********I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 1**

******Thank you Mage of Hope for helping me.**

* * *

"Mikey!" Donnie groaned out.

Michelangelo, best known as Mikey, snacked on nacho flavored potato chips. Unfortunately for Donnie, he was chewing loudly while he tried to work.

"Aw come on Donnie! They're delicious." He sang out.

He waved the chips in front of Donnie's face. Donnie growled and smacked them away.

"Alright geez! I'm gone." Mikey said.

Donnie shook his head as his brother left. He quickly tightened a bolt then let out a breath. In truth, he was feeling kind of lonely. Leo and Raph were training. Mikey was either reading his comics or watching some obnoxious movie. He kicked himself mentally. Mikey was just here and he practically told him to buzz off. 'And I'm supposed to be the smart one.' he thought.

"Donatello?"

Donnie looked back and met the eyes for Splinter.

"Yes Sensei?" he asked.

"Are you ready to start training my son?" Splinter asked.

Donnie nodded.

* * *

Shredder scattered the papers angrily. The two Foot scientist flinched.

"It failed?! How did it fail?! Explain everything!" Shredder shouted angrily.

"W-Well, we mutated the normal fox into a humanoid fox. Gave it intense training. It just didn't respond." one of the Foot scientist said.

Shredder growled.

"Hun!" he called.

A giant man with long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail walked in the room. He had a dragon tattoo on his arm.

"Take the fox and get rid of her somewhere." Shredder commanded.

Hun grunted and left. He gathered some of his goons and grabbed the fox.

"Where we goin Hun?" one guy asked.

Hun smirked at the fear in the fox's eyes as he said,

"To the docks."

* * *

Casey Jones walked along the peer with April.  
"Get moving shrimp!" a deep voice demanded.  
Casey and April looked to see Hun pushing a small creature toward the edge.  
"N-No please stop it!" the creature called out.  
The voice was small.  
"April, call da guys!" Casey said.  
He rushed toward Hun and his goons. April pulled out her phone and called the guys.  
"Hello?" a voice answered.  
"Leo?!" April said.  
"April what is it?! What's wrong?!" Leo asked.  
"Casey and I are at the peer. Hun and some Purple Dragons are about to drown this small little creature thing. Hurry Leo!"  
"Alright we're coming!"  
Leo hung up. April looked over and saw Hun shoving the small creature in the water.  
"NO!" April yelled.  
"April!" Donatello's voice called out.  
April turned to see her four turtle friends rushing toward her. 'That was fast' she thought.  
"There! Hun pushed it in the water!" April yelled.  
Her finger pointed to where Hun stood.  
"Don! You go get the creature. We'll distract Hun. Casey needs help!" Leo ordered.  
They all rushed to there orders. Donatello dived in the water. He searched until he saw a small brown figure sink toward the bottom. Donatello's eyes widened as he swam faster. It was then Donatello realized it was a baby fox. It's eyes were half-lidded, looking up at him. Donatello wrapped his arms around it and swam fast toward the surface. He bursted from the water and landed on the peer. He looked back at the baby fox. It had brown fur in the front that looked like bangs. They were shifted to the left. It also had a very fluffy tail that curled, making it look slightly short. Donatello gasped when he realized that the fox wasn't breathing. April seemed to notice as well. She shoved past Donatello.  
"Move Don!" she ordered.  
She started to preform CPR. She didn't know if it would work for a fox.  
"April?" Mikey asked nervously.  
April looked at the turtles. Each held the same nervous look. She was about to respond until all of a sudden, the small fox coughed up water. April cradled the little one.  
"Easy, you're okay." she soothed.  
The little fox looked up at her with big doe eyes. She licked her cheek before rushing away.  
"The poor thing" April murmured.  
"Don't you think that fox is a little young to be alone?" Leo asked.  
"It is. Foxes are supposed to be cared for at that young of age. By the looks of it, that fox is a kit." Donatello said.  
"The kit is also a girl. I think we should go find her." April said.  
No one disagreed with her.

* * *

The tiny fox hid in a crack in the wall. She shivered. 'I want mommy.' she thought. She sniffed.  
"Huh?" she whispered.  
She saw the four turtles and the two humans who rescued her walk by. She slipped from her hiding spot and followed them.  
"Where did the little fox go?" April asked.  
"She went this way didn't she?" Michelangelo asked.  
'They're looking for me?' the fox thought.  
Unexpectedly, Hun a a huge group of Purple Dragons came from behind.  
"Look here boys we found the turtles and their friends" Hun said.  
The fellow dragons laughed and banged their weapons. The baby fox gasped. The dragons attacked. One swung a chain at Mikey. The said turtle jumped up and kicked the man in the stomach. He dodged a few blows before helping out April. Leo used his katanas to cut the weapons He roundhouse kicked one guy before doing the forked lightning kick to another.

"Oh yeah! It's on!" Raphael shouted.

He jumped up and did a split kick, knocking two guys on their backs. One guy snuck up behind him and knocked him to the ground. Raphael growled and wrapped his legs around the same man. He shifted his weight and flung the guy over his head. He shifted his weight once more and flipped. He landed on his feet. Donnie used his bo to whack three of the dragons. He used it to catapult himself and kick two more. He swung it and jammed it in one guy's stomach.

Hun stomped over.

"STOP!" he yelled. "I just can't pass this up."

He pointed a gun at Donnie's head.  
"I think I'll start with this one." Hun sneered.  
"NO DONNIE!" the turtles and April shouted.

Casey also was caught up in a battle with three dragons. The turtles tried to reach their brother but were too caught up in the battle. They had no way through.

"DON!" Leo shouted.  
Donnie flinched.  
"No!" the tiny fox screamed as she jumped on Hun's face. She dug her claws in to him. She bit his neck as hard as she could with her baby canines. Hun gripped her fur and yanked her off. Her held her by the neck.  
"Let her go Hun!" Leo yelled.  
Donnie saw the young fox panic as Hun's grip became tighter. He gripped his bo and swung it toward Hun. Hun dropped the fox as he flew backwards. Donnie bent down and picked up the baby fox. He placed a hand on her cheek as the fox looked up at him. She hugged him. Donnie smiled slightly. He looked up to see Hun and the other dragons retreating.

Donnie looked down at the baby fox. It was then he noticed all of the cuts on her arms and legs. She had a pained look on her gentle featured face. Her golden-teal eyes started to flutter.

"Let's take her to our home." Leo said.

Everyone agreed.

Once they entered the lair, Splinter came up to them. His eyes traveled to the baby fox.

"Let me see her." he said.

Donnie handed her to him. Splinter looked down while she slowly looked up.

"We shall get you fixed up young one." he said softly.

The fox nodded before falling asleep. Splinter sighed and looked at his sons.

"I can sense deep emotional and menta pain within this child." he said sadly.

"Will she be okay Masta Splinta?" Raphael asked.

"We shall see my son, we shall see."

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.. Thanks Mage of Hope for helping me.**

**And for how Miharu talks, I just thought it fit.**

* * *

Golden-teal eyes blinked open. She shot up when she saw the turtles surrounding her.

"Easy, What's your name?" April asked.

"M-M-Miharu." the baby fox answered.

She started to shake as they came closer. She slightly remembered everything that happened. As they came closer, Miharu jumped up and dashed away.

"Wait! Come back!" yelled Leo.

He and his brothers started to chase her. They split up to search for the small fox. She was running away at fast speeds and hiding in small spots.  
"Here fox fox fox! Here girl!" called Mikey.  
"Come out right now, and I promise I'll only give ya a whack in the head!" offered Raph.  
"Raph, that's not going to make her come out," Donnie said."Please come out! If you do, Raph here won't hurt you!"  
Miharu walked out of her hiding spot, bringing the two brothers attention. Her hands were behind her back.

"See Raph? There's-"  
Then the small fox ran up and sprang on Raph's head before leaping off in to another hiding spot.  
"Ugh...I hate cats."  
"She's a fox."

"Whateva."

Miharu quickly jumped from her hiding spot as Mikey came close to finding her. Unfortunately for her, she landed right in Leo's arms. Miharu squirmed in panic.

"Hey calm down." Leo said. "Don't you remember us?"

Miharu's face grew a look of confusion. She glanced up at Leo as realization dawned on her. She nodded and hugged Leo.

"Sorry." she whispered.

Leo smiled and nodded.

"I see you found the young fox." Splinter said as he and April arrived.

"She'd be awesome at tag and hide and seek-OW!" Mikey let out as Raph smacked his head.

Miharu put her small hands over her mouth and giggled.

"Her name's Miharu, Sensei." Leo said.

Splinter nodded.

"Miharu, can you tell us why you were going to be killed?" he asked.

Miharu nodded. Leo moved to put her down but Miharu wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking her head rapidly. Leo frowned as Miharu shook with fear.

"Me and m-mommy were playing. Then I was taken away. Next thing I know it, I can talks to humans." she whispered.

"Who took you? How did you get those injuries?" Donnie asked.

"Th-The Shredder and Foot clan. They puts me in hard training. They tried to kills me cause I didn't listen to their orders."

"You work for the Shredda?!" Raphael shouted.

Miharu frantically shook her head.

"N-No! They tooks me from my mommy!" she insisted.

"Liar!-"

"Raphael!" Splinter interrupted.

His voice was hard. He looked to see Miharu buried in Leo, crying. Raphael felt slightly bad but still didn't trust the young fox.

"I don't blame you." Miharu choked out.

"Huh?" They asked.

Miharu slowly moved her head and peered slightly at everyone.

"Why should you trust me? I'd be th-the sames way if I was you." she said

She sniffed then jumped from Leo's hold. She looked up at everyone. Tears glistened in her big eyes.

"Thanks you." she whispered sadly before escaping the lair at a fast pace.

"Miharu come back!" they called out.

When no sign of the baby fox came, they turned angrily at Raphael.

"What's wrong with you!?" Leo asked, harshly.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Donnie practically screamed.

Raphael recoiled back a bit.

"And I'm the dumb one." Mikey whispered to himself as he shook his head.

"Calm down!" Splinter yelled.

He looked to Raphael.

"You must understand that she has gone through a great tragedy. She has been taken from her mother. She is only a baby and all alone. You must learn to be compassionate my son." he said.

"Masta Splinta-"

"You all must find Miharu for she is in great danger. Remember she was supposed to be killed." Splinter interrupted.

Raphael lowered his head in shame. ' I really should be more understanding. Man I hate when I'm wrong' he thought.

By the time he looked up everyone was gone. He groaned and soon left to join the search.

* * *

Miharu sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. Her bushy tail wrapped around her as a cold wind blew through her fur. When she looked down, her eyes came across four green figures, a shorter gray one, and two humans. Her eyes widened as she shot up. Mihara had an urge to run to them but restrained herself. She turned back and walked a different direction. Unknown to her, she kicked a pebble that landed next to Raphael. The said turtle looked up and saw Miharu's retreating form. He looked to his family before quietly escaping and following Miharu. He followed her until she stopped at the edge of a rooftop. She starred as the sun started to rise.

"Miharu?" Raphael asked.

Miharu jumped slightly and turned around. Her eyes widened in shock and turned away. She was about to run away when Raphael called out,

"Wait!"

Miharu paused and turned to face him. Though mostly she'd be facing his knee, she looked up.

"Why did ya run away?" Raphael asked.

Miharu sighed and ran toward a large metal box on the roof.

"H-Hey!" Raphael yelled.

Miharu leaped up on the box and sat down.

"I didn't feels like looking ups at you." she whispered.

"Alright. So ya wanna tell me why ya ran off?"

"I didn't wants to stay there ifs I'm not wanted.." she said.

Miharu closed her eyes as the wind blew again.

"I used to sits with mommy on big rocks. We watched the sun." she said.

"How old are ya really?"

Miharu looked thoughtful.

"I thinks six." she looked up to the sky thoughtfully for a moment before looking back at Raphael, nodding. "Yups six."

Raphael shook his head.

"Well come on. The others want ya back at the lair." he said

"Do you wants me to come backs too?"

Raphael ignored the question and grabbed Miharu. He then made his way to the lair. Miharu's ears flattened as she lowered her head. She allowed herself to be carried away.

Everyone was already there when Raphael got back.

"Where ya been Raph?!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raphael ignored the question and threw Miharu to Mikey before going to his punching bag. Miharu yelped.

"Huh?" Mikey asked.

He looked down at the fox.

"Miharu!" he called out happily.

He swung her around as she giggled. He stopped as a thought came to mind.

"We never told you our names." Mikey said.

Miharu twisted her mouth and shook her head.

"I only knows the purple one. He's Donnie. He saved me from the waters." she said.

"Yea. You can call me Mikey." Mikey said.

"Mikey." Miharu repeated.

"The blue one is Leo."

"Leo"

"Then the red one is Raph."

"Raph."

Mikey nodded.

"Right. Those are our nicknames." he said.

"Good enoughs for me." Miharu said.

Donnie soon came in the room.

"Mikey why were you yell—Miharu!" he exclaimed.

Miharu smiled brightly and pounced on Donnie.

"Donnie!" she cried out.

She giggled and nuzzled his face. Donnie laughed at the action. She giggled again and licked his snout with her tiny tongue. Donnie laughed again also.

"Okay Okay." he said.

He sat up and smiled. Miharu tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Where is Leo?" she asked.

Mikey smirked.

"He's over there meditating." he said as he pointed to the said turtle.

Miharu and Mikey snickered while Donnie shook his head. Mikey walked up to Leo while Miharu jumped up and hid above them.

"Hey Leo." Mikey said.

Leo didn't answer."

"LEEOOOO!" he shouted.

Leo sighed before looking at Mikey.

"Yes?" he answered.

It was then Miharu jumped down and landed on Leo's lap, facing him.

"Hi!" she said as she waved.

"Mi-Miharu?!" Leo asked, astonished.

Miharu smiled and nodded. Leo smiled and hugged her.

Raphael looked at them and frowned. He felt bad at the way he treated Miharu. He knew it was wrong but he still. He was wary of her. Guilt started to creep up in his chest. Raphael let out a grunt as he struck the punching bag hard. He whipped the sweat from his face before leaving. He took one last glance at the scene in front of him. Raphael sighed before walking off.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Sorry that I took so long to update. **

**I'm going to start working on this story more often as well! Thanks Mage of Hope for your help  
**

**楽しんでください ****!**

* * *

Raphael sighed as he threw one of Mikey's comics on the couch. Everyone had left for the day to help April with something important. Coincidentally, they left him with Miharu. He was still a bit wary of her. Raphael grunted before going to his punching bag.

Miharu jumped and stretched as she reached for the red book. It was a children's book that Splinter read to the turtles when they were young. Miharu grinned when an idea formed in her head. She leaped up on the shelf and started to climb up. She gasped when she lost her footing. Miharu closed her eyes tightly as she fell. Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. Miharu peered up. She was slightly surprised that Raphael caught her.

"What were ya doin up there?" he asked not too aggressively.

Miharu reached for the book and wiggled her fingers.

"The red book? Well if ya wanted it ya shoulda said so." Raphael said.

He reached for the book. He growled when he himself couldn't reach it. Miharu tilted her head before leaping on Raphael's head. She clasped the book with her mouth. Unfortunately, Miharu slipped because of the weight. Raphael caught her before she hit the ground.

"Jeez, give me a break... ya want me to read this?" Raphael asked.

Miharu nodded.

"I guess it's the least I can do." Raphael said.

He sat on the couch with Miharu in his lap. He tried to move her off but Miharu just scooted back. Raphael sighed in defeat and opened the book. He smiled slightly at the memories. He started to read the story inside.

After they finished the book, a grumbling sound was heard. Miharu looked up and noticed Raphael's embarrassed expression. She quietly snickered before hopping off to the kitchen. Raphael, knowing that she was up to something, decided to follow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Miharu looked at him.

"You is hungry." she said.

"Well yea, but-"

"Then comes on!" Miharu interrupted as she pulled Raphael's arm.

"How abouts this?" she asked.

She pointed to a large brand new bag of chips.

"I guess it's fine." Raphael said.

Miharu smiled. She sprang up to the shelf where the chips were on. She grabbed them and hopped onto the ground. Miharu grunted a little due to the weight of the bag. Raphael laughed slightly. Miharu hopped on the table and pulled the side of the bag. It soon shot open, making Miharu squeal in surprise. A few of the chips landed on her head. She looked at Raphael and said,

"It opens now."

Raphael lost it and laughed. Seeing Raphael laugh made Miharu giggle.

Raphael soon stopped and started to get lost in thought. I've been so hard on her. She's harmless.' he was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something on this snout. He met the worried eyes of Miharu.

"Are yous okay?" she asked in a small voice.

Raphael nodded, shocked. 'Even after how I treated her, she still cares. Whata good kid... well fox' he thought.

Miharu wandered around the lair. She leaped up onto the bridge. 'They really haves a nice home.' she thought. As she turned to jump off, she slipped and plummeted to the water. She felt her knee scrape against something as she fell. Miharu started to panic as she frantically kicked her legs and waved her arms

"R-Raph! Raph!" she screamed.

When Raphael didn't come she felt her eyes tear.

"Raph! Raphie help me!"

From another room, Raphael heard his name being screamed. He rushed out and gasped when he saw Miharu. He darted to the water and gently yet quickly, pulled her from the water. Miharu latched onto him and started to cry. Raphael took her to the bathroom and used a towel to dry her off. It was then he noticed the blood on her knee. 'I bet it was from that broken piece from the bridge. Mikey..' he thought. He sprayed some sort of medicine on it, making Miharu cry harder. He started panicking on what to do before he started to rock her back and forth. Miharu's cries started to quiet down as she sniffed. Her eyes grew heavy and in seconds she was asleep. She snuggled in the hold. Raphael gave a smile before he moved to place her on the couch. Instinctively, Miharu clutched Raphael's arm, her face fixed with pain. Shocked, Raphael pulled her close and watched as her face became soft. He shrugged and laid on the couch.

* * *

"I wonder how Raph and Miharu are doing.." Donnie thought aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing Don." Leo told him.

Splinter placed an old music box on a counter.

"We will find out soon my sons." he said.

"MIKEY!" April's voice yelled.

Mikey squealed in fright as he rushed from upstairs.

"What did you do?" Leo asked.

"Broke a couple of plates." Mikey said sheepishly.

His brothers groaned while Splinter shook his head.

"April we really do need to get going though." Loe said.

His brothers nodded.

"I figured. You've been here for hours." April said.

They said their goodbyes to April and dropped in to the sewers. The group soon approached the entrance.

"It's quiet, maybe too quiet." Mikey said dramaticly

Leo sighed and smacked Mikey upside the head.

"Let's go my sons." Splinter said as he walked in the lair.

"It really _is_ quiet." Donnie said.

"Raph?" Leo called out.

"Hey Miharu?" Mikey hollered.

"I wonder where they could be." Donnie said as he walked to his lab table.

Splinter appeared before them.

"I know where they are." he said.

"Where Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

Splinter motioned them to follow. He pointed to the couch. The brothers were bewildered at the scene in front of them. Raphael was asleep on the couch with Miharu resting on top on his plastron. Her head was rested on the top and her arms were draped across his body. Raphael had a protective arm wrapped around her. Splinter looked at his sons.

"It would seem that there was nothing to worry about."

* * *

**I'm sorry if it seems a bit short**

**R&R c:**


End file.
